Kaosu no gēmu
by TCONilhilm
Summary: When Butters was first approached by the Asian girls he expected the worst seeing as all the girls at the school kinda hated him at the moment. He never expected to be dragged into the crazy world that the girls seem to love, and while he's having fun, others don't seem to like how this is going for him at all.


Butters wasn't really sure what to think of it. It was every day that a he got notes in his locker that were meant for him, usually they were meant for Kyle's locker right next to him. But no, this one was signed to him, by the Asian girls no less.

"Dude, they want to meet you for something." Stan said in a mixture of amazement and horrified. The Asian girls usually stayed in a group of their own drawing fanart of Craig and Tweek or writing stories all the boys where too scared to read. It had to be some kind of honor to recive such a request.

Butters on the other hand was down right horrified.

What on earth could the Asian girls want from him? Just... it didn't make any sense! Butters had nothing really interesting besides that he was bi-curious-

Wait.

"O-Oh geeze... t-their not gonna turn me gay are they? I-I don't want to be competition for Craig and Tweek. T-that and my parents would be pretty cross with me..." The other boys looked at him and at each other before Cartman stepped up and patted his back.

"Butters I wouldn't worry, you're too much of a pussy for them to draw anyways. I bet they just want to ask you some shit about art since you don't suck ass at drawing." Butters blinked at Cartman before deciding it was the closet he would ever get to a complement.

"Y-yeah... I guess you're right Eric." The others agreed with Cartman as Butters looked back down to the note, he still had a bad feeling about all of it. "Well... I guess I'll go then. N-No point in putting it off right?"

"Yeah, they'd most likely hunt you down anyways." Stan said making Butters feel worse as he looked at the meeting place and started to walk off.

"Aw geeze..."

* * *

He really didn't know what to expect when he went over to one of the girls houses. It was a pretty blue color to him and he knocked on the door gripping the note tightly, he was pretty sure if he looked over to the right of him he would notice the other boys stalking him but he couldn't blame them. If anyone else was in this situation he would have done the same most likely. He looked down at the note again when no one answered and wondered if it was just some kind of prank, wouldn't be too surprising, the other guys found this stuff really funny quite a lot. He should just turn around and walk away with his head held high and his pride in tac-

The door slammed open as Butters was dragged inside with a very high pitched yelp before it slammed behind him.

The other boys all looked at each other in shock before looking back at the house Cartmen looking worried.

"Guys I think Butters might die today."

Butters on the other had, was thinking the same thing as he was pulled down into a basement and shoved in front of a bunch of girls. He looked up at all of them and swallowed gripping the note.

"U-Uh... w-what did you girls w-want from me?" He didn't get an answer right away as he was grabbed by the chin as one girl looked at him with a sharp look making him swallow.

"We were right, he has the face... you girls sure about this?" She looked away as the others talked to each other and nodded back to her another stepping up.

"Just think, he can learn the expressions, get the makeup, it will be a complete success! He already has the alter ego, come on girls I know we can make this work. We just have to give it time." They all pulled away from him talking to each other excitedly as Butters was left slightly flustered and very confused just what was going on.

"U-um... excuse me?" He tried again as the girls kept talking, he got anime, manga, some things in Japanese before hearing Professor Chaos making him at least six times more confused. "H-hey!" He stepped forward wanting to know what he had to do with this, as well as his alter ego, when the girls ignored him again he started to get annoyed. He didn't come where to get ignored by a bunch of girls, if they were so interested in Chaos then he could show them.

"HEY!" He shouted stomping his foot down making them all freeze and look over in surprise at his annoyed face "Will someone tell me what the frigg is going on?! You dragged me into a basement and I want some answers!" He glared at them before seeing all their shocked looks and deflated after a few moments "A-aw I'm sorry for yelling... I-I'm just really confused. W-what do you want with me?" They looked at each other again and exchanged a few words before walking back over to Butters and grabbing his arms pulling him forward with a yelp.

"We think you'd be the perfect candidate for our newest project Butters! I mean you have the innocent look and you have a evil alter ego." Butters went to say something but decided against it, it wasn't really any surprise that he was Professor Chaos anymore. Still, what was he getting dragged into?

"Well, what kind of project are you talking about? I can't really be gay my parents might send me back to that camp." The girls shared a look but decided not to say anything on that as they dragged him further into the basement up to a curtain that cut the room in half.

"You see Butters, we've been drawing and writing so much we want to try something new. So we've deiced to start filming as well! Animation mostly but we want someone like you to help start everything." One girl said smiling hopefully at him as Butters blinked in surprise.

"Oh uh- w-well I'm flattered that you guys would think that I would be of help but... I don't know much about this animation stuff." They all laughed and smiled at him giving him an uneasy feeling.

"Don't worry Butters, we have this all planned out. We're going to give you some things to read and watch, their close to the idea we have. We'll also be talking with you about scripts for all of this." The girls started to crowd around him making him blush as they all looked excited.

"Come on, don't worry about it! It will be so much fun- just trust us alright? You'll enjoy it just as much as us." Butters felt slightly dizzy from all the girls talking before they all spoke at once.

" _So, please say yes_." He was dizzy and his face was hot, he hadn't felt like this since Charlotte broke his heart-

"S-sure I'll do it..." He spoke without really thinking but snapped out of his daze as they all screamed in excitement and pushed away from him. Butters grabbed his head feeling like everything was spinning. A few of the girls ran behind the curtain as others chattered excitedly to each other. The two girls came back out and shoved two bags into his arms with big smiles.

"Read and watch these and learn the expressions! I'll send you some links to the show we'll be using as inspiration!" Butters nodded before he was grabbed and pulled back upstairs again with a confused noise.

"We'll send you some rough drafts for the scripts and work on the pilot episode in a weeks time!"

"We'll be checking in on your progress every day at school so don't slack off!"

"Oh and do bring your Professor Chaos outfit to school tomorrow we need to edit it! Make it better for the show."

"Are you listening to all of this?"

If any of them were paying attention they would have noticed Butters had been lost ever since he had been dragged up the stairs again, his eyes were practically swirls with how dizzy he had gotten from all of this.

"I-I got it..."

"Good!" One girl moved forward and pulled him to the door with a big grin. She hugged him making his face flame before pulling back "Now go get to work! You'll also get extra credit for this since you're helping us out with this, courtesy of PC Principle. Bye Bye Butters!" They all said farewells before the door was opened and he was promptly shoved out the door and stumbled down the steps looking at the street with a dark red face. He gripped the bags tightly and turned walking back to his house with a dazed look not even noticing the others watching him shocked.

"Oh my god what did they do to Butters?" Kyle asked looking over to the others who shrugged as well. Clyde frowning.

"Maybe they were showing him more drawings of new people, maybe it involved him and they wanted his input." Craig looked over at that and shook his head.

"No way, they didn't mention anything when they drew pictures of us. So I doubt it."

"(So what do you think they wanted with him? He looks... kinda sick.)" Kenny said pointing to Butters red face and dazed looking face. Cartman watched and frowned as he thought.

"The Asian girls must have done something to him. We'll need to investigate him tomorrow."

* * *

Butters had gone straight home in a daze as he tried to figure out what just happened to him. He blinked as he entered his house and shook his head rubbing his face.

"Whoa... what happened back there?" He asked himself as he went straight up to his room and plopped the bags on the floor, he sat down and peaked inside both of them curious. One was filled with DvD boxes and the others looked like thick comic books, he grabbed the first book on the top and noticed the rather nice looking cover art "Oh wow, this is really good artwork... uh lets see here." He pulled out a few others and grabbed the book that said one on the side before blinking in confusion, he was holding the book backwards?

These were weird... he flipped the book over and opened it reading threw the instructions on how to read man-ga or however you said it.

"So weird that these things are backwards..." he muttered to himself as he flipped threw the pages, well he couldn't lie the story was kinda interesting. After finishing up the first manga he blinked and looked over grabbing the second one before reaching out to grab the anime dvd as well. He shrugged and decided to try it out slipping the disc into his computer and started to watch. It grabbed his attention a lot faster, but it seemed more... rushed in a way. He grabbed the other mangas and looked threw for a moment before jumping at his laptop giving him a message and looked over seeing it was from one of the Asian girls sending him links to the anime and manga they would be needing him to follow. "I'm in for a long night aren't I..."

He started out to finish the manga first, it seemed a lot better then the anime, maybe it was cause he liked reading more then he liked watching tv. With these books he could read the pictures perfectly! Besides the expressions were much easier to see here then in the anime with all the contrasting colors.

Butters didn't realize how much time had passed until his father burst into the room.

"Butters! What are you doing up past your bed time!?" Richard blinked as his son screamed throwing a book into the air and falling off his chair, that was a new reaction... Butters snapped over to his dad and swallowed.

"I-I'm sorry Sir! I-I was just reading something for school! I-I'll go to bed right away!" He got up and ran into his closet to change as his father blinked and looked at the books scattered all over his sons room.

"What on earth..? Butters you better not be reading porn! Or you will be so grounded young man!" Butters stumbled out of the closet slipping on his pjs as he stumbled quickly picking the books up.

"N-not at all sir! I was asked to help f-for a cultural project and t-they gave me these books to read!" He shoved all the manga back into the bag and climbed into bed looking over at his father "G-goodnight sir." He said pulling the blanket tighter as his father raised an eyebrow at him but nodded.

"Goodnight Butters." His father slammed the door shut leaving Butters to the darkness in his room, he closed his eyes and rolled over to head to bed for the night.

He felt his hand twitch as he opened his eyes again gripping his blanket.

He wanted to know what happened next in the story. Glancing over to the issue he was just reading, Butters bit his lip and reached out for it pulling it under his pillow. Once his parents fell asleep he would just finish this copy. Or two...

Or the rest of them, depending on how the story went.

* * *

The next day all of the boys were in class waiting for Butters to arrive, they all wanted to know what was going on with him and the Asian girls. The girls had started to get interested as well, most of them wondering why any girl would want to be around Butters after all the shit he pulled with the dicks out campaign. After a bit most of the class was waiting for Butters to arrive to question him.

They all blinked in surprise when he entered yawning and looking rather tired, he had a box and bag with him along with his backpack as he sat down. He didn't even say hello to anyone as he dropped the bag and pulled out his homework rubbing his eye. Kyle and Stan looked at each other before leaning over to him.

"Hey, hey Butters." Stan poked the boy as he blinked and looked over waving.

"Morning Stan, how are you?" He gave him a cheery smile as Stan waved back.

"Fine, what was going on with the Asian girls yesterday? What did they want with you?" Everyone had gone quite and looked over at the pair wanting to know as well. Butters blinked at the question and rubbed his knuckles together.

"O-Oh that... w-well I dunno if I can tell you, t-the girls want my help with something and it seems kinda private to them. B-But I can tell you that I'm gonna be busy with them, when I know I can tell I will alright?" Stan seemed disappointed but nodded and went back to his work as everyone looked away and talked with each other wonder what all of this could be about?

At the bell everyone hurried out for recess as Butters grabbed everything and went to find the Asian girls, he had to give them his costume, still not sure why they needed that though. A small trip to the front of the school where they always were and he handed off the box with a smile.

"Here you girls go! The full costume just like you asked, please be careful with it though? I can always remake the helmet but the actual clothes took a lot of work to make." They all looked over to him surprised at that.

"You made this on your own?" One of the girls asked pulling out the shirt. Butters blinked and scratched his head.

"Well uh... y-yeah! I know my way around a sewing machine cause of my mom. It's why it means a lot, it took me a while to make just right." He watched the girls as they all hummed with each other and looked back to him.

"Well take good care of it trust us! We're just gonna be using the designs to make some new outfits, ah also, how are you doing on the manga?" Butters smiled and pulled out the volume he was on.

"Oh I'm doing well with that! I'm really liking the story, though I think the manga is paced better then the anime. Though I kinda wish the main character would stop flirting with every girl he sees, honestly it gets repetitive." Butters didn't even notice the mini rant he was going on, or the Asian girl's smiles, he was perfect for this. "Oh, sorry I was running on, did you girls need anything else? I wanna finish this volume before recess ends." They said he was free to leave and they would check in later, few days or so.

With that Butters ran off to a quite classroom and went back to reading, so far nothing had happened besides him finding stuff that was actually really nice! Maybe he was wrong about the Asian girls at first... they seemed like nice people! Maybe they could join their games? No he doubted the other boys would allow it. Well for now he had his manga to read.

"Lo lo lo, I'm reading a book, lo lo lo, this book is good~"

* * *

A few months had passed since he first started working with the Asian girls, and a lot had happened. Butters had now been completely dragged into the otaku fandom and was rather proud of it. His scared eye made him look like an anime character in a way, helped him resent Kenny less as well for doing it to him. Whatever project the girls had been doing seemed to be going along smoothly, but apparently Butters had to learn Japanese for the project? Hearing that little factor wasn't exactly very fun.

 _"W-wait so you want me to learn another language? A-aw geeze I dunno if my dad would be happy with that."_

 _"Don't worry about it! We can get the principle to write you a note, it's all for the project in the end!"_

 _"Ah, I've been meaning to ask girls, what exactly is this project i've been taking apart of? I mean, we've been doing this for a few months but i've just been watching anime, reading manga and playing games." He tilted his head in thought never noticing all of his new mannerisms as the girls smiled._

 _"It's a project for us and well... you were the best helper. It's a bit hard to go into full detail now but once everything's finally set up we can give you all the details alright?"_

 _"Well alright then... I gotta get going see ya."_

 _"Bye Butters!"_

Butters shook himself out of his thoughts as he walked over to Mika's, as he finally learned her name, house. He was now, well mostly, fluent in Japanese but still had a few things to work on. Still they seemed to be ready for whatever they needed his help with. A quick two, four knock and the door opened as he walked inside with a smile.

"Afternoon girls, so you said everything was ready for me to help now?" They had convinced him to take a few lessons to help speak without his accent but sometimes it still slipped threw. He remembered the guys faces when he showed up the first time without his accent. Man that had been hilarious, especially Cartman's reaction when he noticed, for a day or so everyone though he had been replaced by an alien till they realized his voice was just normal sounding for once. Kinda offensive but he couldn't be that angry over all of it. He was one of the very few kids in the town that even had an accent like his.

"Oh yes! It's wonderful Butters, we can start write away- we finished the script and set up all the microphones. Then you can do some acting in your new costume we finished up and we're on our way!" He blinked in surprise before he was grabbed and dragged downstairs again into the basement.

"Uh- wait hold on. Script? Costume? Someone explain please!" He looked around downstairs as his mouth dropped open slightly, it looked like a whole recording studio down here! "W-what are we doing?" He was handed a thin booklet as he blinked before cloth was thrown into his face "Bleh-?!" He pulled it off and looked to see it was a brand new version of his Chaos costume... it looked a lot more professional... damn... Mika walked up along with Lisa who smiled at him.

"Our project! It was to make well, an animation! But we wanted to go above and beyond, so we're gonna make a whole episode! And if it takes off we just might make more. Remember that slightly darker manga we started you on a few weeks ago?" Butters looked at them all in shock before glancing away raising an eyebrow.

"Slightly? In the first volume a man _died_ from being set on **fire**." The girls laughed and nodded.

"That is what we'll be parodying! And you're gonna be the star Butters! Or should we say Kaosu?" Butters lost in voice in shock as he looked down at everything before snapping up to all of them.

"W-what?! W-wait is that why you made me learn Japanese?!" From the way they laughed Butters decided that was a yes.

"Come on you're this far! And you're not doing much, just some poses in the costume for reference and the voice acting for the main character! You can just read from the script so don't worry about fudging your words."

"We thought this completely threw we promise!"

"If it fails you helped and you'll still get all that extra credit. And if it succeeds you're practically be internet famous in the oktaku community!"

"So please, just this episode!"

Butters looked at all the girls and back down to the clothes before sighing and rubbing his head.

"Well I didn't do all of this for nothing... alright. Lets do this." He watched the girls cheer happily and couldn't help a small smile appear on his face. This could be fun after all.

So after putting on his new Chaos outfit and posing for references they all got to recording. And honestly it was pretty funny, Butters knew what he was saying but sometimes he messed up so badly the others would have to laugh. Eventually after hours of recording they had enough material to work with.

"Thanks for all the help Butters! We'll send you the link first thing before it's done, then we'll post it all over!" The girls waved him goodbye as he walked home with a satisfied smile on his face.

About a week later Butters got an skype message from on of the girls. The first episode was finished and ready for him to watch. Butters couldn't help but feel bashful as he clicked on the link, he hoped he had done a decent job for the girls... he was kinda excited about this to be honest.

* * *

Okay uh, small authors note here! I have no idea how to really write in a episode format? So I'm going to be writing this story in a different way. After the main chapter with the characters and whatever their doing I'll be adding an episode of the story at the end before some extra fluff. It's going to be broken off so it's like a short story on it's own. Also, the episodes are technically in Japanese, but im obviously going to be writing them in English and it's show with subtitles.

* * *

Kaosu no gēmu

Episode 1: A contract is sealed.

 _They say there is a sealed demon, trapped in a shrine in the forest that surrounded the town many people called home._

 _No one has ever been able to find the shrine, so many have just pushed it off to be an old Folk Tale to scare kids away from the forest at night._

 _Still, some say the shadows move against the light when you're deep enough into the forest. Many must learn to watch where they step._

"Schools over! Last one to the court has to retrieve the fly balls!" A bunch of kids ran out of the class laughing at that as one boy stayed behind packing up his books. He had blonde hair that was shaved on one side and styled to lie on the other. He had a basic dark blue uniform with a white shirt underneath it, nothing special as he picked up rubix cube and threw it up and down for a few moments. He grinned as he looked at it and went to solve it before he went home, it would only take him a few moments after all. The boy worked on it for about ten seconds before it was snatched out of his hands by another boy. One who bore the same uniform but it was completely unbuttoned and thrown out behind him. He head messy blonde hair that was pulled back in a loose ponytail to keep it out of his face, looking at the rubix cube the boy snorted and looked at the other who he just took it from.

"Still playing with these stupid things? When are you going to grow up like everyone else Kaosu? Maybe actually live up to your name and have some fun?" The boy said with a slight sneer as Kaosu blinked and frowned reaching for his rubix again huffing as the other boy avoided him.

"Tsuiku! Come on, please don't be like this today! I'm just trying to head home, not like you guys would let me have fun anyways! You'd just set me up for some kind of prank!" It was pretty well known in the school. Kaosu was one of the biggest push-overs around, and was often tricked by others and got cruel punishments out of it, weather it was having his games destroyed or beaten by the others and left to be found and scolded in some other way. It sucked, it really fucking sucked sometimes. But everyone knew he wouldn't do anything about it, Kaosu was just a nerd that lived with his aunt in an antique shop on the far side of town.

Though Tsuiku didn't seem to keen on letting him off easy today sadly.

"You don't really have the right to tell me what to do now do you? But I might give it back, if you fight for it." He grinned- no more smirked at Kaosu blinked and swallowed before glaring and curling his hands to fist.

"Damn it- You know I hate to fight!" Kaosu practically screamed making Tsuiku flinch back and rub his ear hissing.

"You can't fight but you can certainly scream... Geeze." He took a step back as Kaosu took a step forward taking another breath before the puzzle cube was snatched from his hand and thrown back to Kaosu, he blinked and looked over at a glare to who ruined his fun before wilting at seeing a girl glaring him down.

"Still picking on people that don't deserve it Tsuiku?" She sneered as Tsuiku glared at Kaosu beamed.

"Keni! You always show up at the best moments." He praised as Keni looked over to him and smiled, She had blonde hair that went just past her shoulders tied into two ponytails by ribbons. She watched them both with bright blue eyes that had hints of purple in them. Wearing a cream-orange colored top and a blue skirt she flicked her hand to the side and snapped back to Tsuiku who jumped and started to sweat.

"Damn you devil- I was getting bored anyways!" He huffed and walked off quickly with his hands in his pockets. She watched him leave and rolled her eyes.

"Good riddance." She huffed as Kaosu looked over to her and smiled.

"T-thanks a bunch Keni, you're always there to save me." He had a happy smile as Keni rolled her eyes and frowned sitting down on a chair as he followed sharing a desk with her.

"You know I always come threw, but what was he picking on you for this time? You really should put him in his place Kaosu." The boy blinked and fiddled with his rubix cube biting his lip.

"Aww he doesn't really mean to hurt me though Keni! He just wants to see me stand up for myself unlike the others. I can tell he cares in his own way." Kaosu gave her a happy smile as she watched before letting out a breath and shaking her head. What was she to do?

"Well alright, I don't think so but I trust you. Now you wanted to see me?" Keni looked at him with a slight raise to her eyebrow as Kaosu blushed and scratched his chin lightly looking down.

"Y-yeah I was wondering if... if you could help me with something? I found something pretty neat looking at the shop and auntie said I could keep it." He sounded bashful as Keni perked up at that and looked over with a curious smile.

"Oh? We let me see then, you know I love that shop." That was actually how the pair first met, Keni had always been a fan of the occult and the antique shop was a place that was like heaven for her. And meeting the anti-social Kaosu who knew everything she did, she made it her job to become his friend and protect him, so far that was exactly what she was doing.

Kaosu wouldn't have it any other way either. He grinned as he pulled his backpack onto his knees and opened the smallest zipped on the top before pulling out a box just bigger then his hand. He slipped it open to show it looked like two arrow heads combined down the center making it look like a giant dart, the interested part was the design on it. It was completely black with purple veins running across it along with a red gem at the very bottom. Keni gasped and looked at it in wonder as Kaosu grinned.

"Pretty cool right? Auntie said no one wanted to buy it so I got to keep it, I was hoping you could help me turn it into a pendant?" He rolled it back and forth careful not to pierce his own hand. Keni grinned and nodded as she offered a hand and looked at it once he placed it in her grip.

"Amazing... no idea what it is but I love it. Oh I have the perfect idea since it's yours." She hummed and pulled out one of the ribbons in her hair making it fall around her shoulders before tying up the pendant and reached over to him tying it around his neck with a happy smile. "So I'll always have a way of having it as well. Pretty smart huh?" She said happily as Kaosu blushed and nodded happily rubbing his cheek with a bashful look.

"Y-yeah! I gotta get going- thanks so much Keni, really. You're the best." He said honestly as she chuckled and stood up throwing her bag over her shoulder and winked.

"I try, I really do try. See ya tomorrow Kaosu!" He waved at her as she walked out before grabbing his own bag and hurrying out of the school to head home. He went back to working on his puzzle humming to himself quietly before a shadow fell over him making him look up in surprise. He swallowed and felt himself start to sweat as he looked up at Togichi, one of the more, dangerous, kids at the school. Kaosu took a step back before he was noticed but it was too late, Togichi looked down and grinned grabbing his shoulder and dragged him back over to him.

"Ah. Kaosu, just the kid I wanted to see. Say i've heard that you're getting bullied lately?" His grin was dark and it made Kaosu's stomach churn as he shook his head quickly and tried to move away from the grip on his arm.

"No, No I haven't dealt with anything like that. Thanks for being concerned but I assure you I'm fine." He said quickly pulling his arm away, just just wanted to get away from this guy. Luck didn't seem to be on his side though as he was grabbed again and looked up at the large teenager who looked thoughtful.

"Hmm, that's what someone getting bullied would say.. well then Kaosu, I will be your new body guard so you don't have to worry about that anymore." Togichi laughed and slapped him rather hard as he walked off nearly sending Kaosu to the ground. He grunted before standing up and watching Togichi leave and swallowed.

"Oh god..." He had a bad feeling about this now... he just wanted to hurry back home.

* * *

The next day seemed to pass by without any trouble besides the feeling that someone was watching him every now and then. Though whenever he went to turn he just noticed the normal students threw out the day, he just brushed off the feeling and played with his new pendant whenever he got to anxious. He just couldn't put the thing down for some reason, it helped him calm down for some reason and he often needed that a lot.

It wasn't until he was grabbed and dragged behind the school once it was let out did he let his heart drop completely.

'Oh god, please not today..'

Kaosu was thrown to the ground as he looked up at a grinning Togichi as he swallowed. He was hoping he would just take no for an answer... guess he was wrong with that one.

"Well Kaosu, I did just like I promised! I've made sure the person that was making you suffer had paid." The tone of his voice made it feel like ice dripped down Kaosu's back as Togichi moved from in front of him to reveal a bruised, beaten and bloody Tsuiku. The boy was pinned against the wall with his hair sticking down from the blood clumped on his forehead. Kaosu covered his mouth in shock and horror as he ran up to him.

"Tsuiku! O-oh god no why would you?!" He knelt down beside him as the boy looked over with a glazed over sneer.

"S-so you'll have others fight your b-battles? T-tch... I-if I made you that annoyed why didn't y-you say anything? I-I thought..." Tsuiku lost his voice and looked away glaring at the floor. Kaosu started to shake as he noticed Tsuiku's eyes slightly shine- no- no he hadn't.

"Why are you not rejoicing Kaosu? I've done what you always wanted to do! He'll never bother you again now with me around, did I not hit him enough for you? Or.. maybe you would like a turn?" His laugh was chalky and make Kaosu shiver as he looked back up at him "Well go ahead! Hit him, kick him! Do whatever you want to, no one will stop you here." Kaosu shook his head and stood up sticking his arms out to shield Tsuiku's body.

"N-NO! I would never do that- I never wanted this! Because- because Tsuiku is my friend!" Said boy looked up in shock from behind him before biting his lip and looking away again. This kid was an idiot... Togichi looked at him before glaring as his eyes gained an annoyed gleam.

"You, you really consider this trash to be your friend? He's nothing but gang trash that doesn't know when to quit. But if you wan't to be stupid fine, but I don't like it when others aren't happy with my work. I might let that slide, if you give me my payment." He took a step forward as Kaosu took a step back in surprise.

"P-payment? What are you talking about-" Kaosu didn't get to finish before a hard bunch was delived to his gut and he dropped like a rock coughing as he tried to catch his breath. " _Ack- **god**_." It fucking hurt. He looked up to Togichi as he took in a harsh breath seeing him pull out a large knife and point it at him.

"I don't just do jobs like this for free kid. You need to pay up for the work I did, but since you're a first timer and I only had to beat up one guy... lets say about 100,000 yen?" (*Note this is about, roughly 1,000 dollars. I'm pretty sure, may be wrong*)

"W-what?!" Kaosu wheezed out still holding himself as he looked up Togichi in shock, he didn't have that kind of money. He didn't get to think about it too much before he was grabbed by his shirt and kneed in the face, sending him back into the wall as he coughed again and sank down shivering. He heard Tsuiku's surprised intake of breath and Togichi's laugh.

"Sorry but if you're not going to pay up I'll need to find another way to get payment. A warning for now, but if you don't have anything by tomorrow well." He laughed and picked Kaosu up by his hair and brought the knife to his eye before slicing the skin just to the point it would start to bleed, grinning sadistically as Kaosu started to scream bloody murder and tried to get away from him. "Don't be such a baby, it's not even that deep, it will heal without a scar I know. Though... I could always change that." Kaosu sobbed as the knife was brought up again before it paused. Kaosu looked at him shaking to see Togichi looking at his pendant for a moment, his eyes shinned with greed at the strange object as Kaosu started to struggle again.

"N-No! No please leave that alone!" He cried out as Togichi grabbed it grinning.

"This looked sort of valuable, maybe I can pawn it off somewhere." Kaosu cried out again trying to grab it before he was thrown into the wall again and slid down feeling his head spin. Why was this happening? What had he done wrong to cause all of this...? All he ever wanted was friends who accepted him and would stand beside him...

"No..." Kaosu whined as he felt himself loose control of his body. How could... how could he accept that? But... but what did he do? He couldn't help but feel himself tear up, his eye stung from the salt water but he couldn't find anything else to do...

" _Bastard!_ " A voice screeched out snapping Kaosu back away as he looked up to see Tsuiku launching himself at Togichi and dove into his ribs taking the much bigger boy by surprise and knocking them both to the ground.

"A-gh! You little shit! I'll fucking kill you!" The knife was in his hand again as he lunged making Kaosu yelp in fear as Tsuiku rolled out of the way grabbing the fallen pendant. He looked at it before quickly throwing it to Kaosu who grabbed it and looked at him in shock.

"Run! I'll be fine, I've handled guys like this before." Tsuiku looked back to his enemy and slid away from the knife snarling at the boy for not fighting like a real man. Kaosu watched him in horror now as he stood up and shaky legs.

"I-I can't just leave you!" That was leaving him for dead! He couldn't do that- he could _never_ do that! Tsuiku on the other hand seemed to have different ideas as he turned back to him with a cold glare that made Kaosu tense up against his will.

"If I fucking **tell** you to do something you **do** it! Now, **RUN**!" He practically screeched at him as Kaosu teared up and let out a sob as he sprinted away, he hated himself for this but he also couldn't be happier that Tsuiku had saved him and his pendant.

 _'I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Tsuiku! I wish I was stronger- I wish I could help you!'_ Kaosu covered his mouth as he heard a scream of pain from behind him, he didn't know who had made it but he had a rather good feeling of who out of the two would make it.

Kaosu kept running and nearly made it home before he was cut off by some of Togichi's friends, their grins made him freeze as he looked up at all of them and took a step back starting to shiver.

"Well, well! Look who we have here. If I remember correctly, Togichi told us to watch out for you, and if we found you. Well." The boy cracked his knuckles grinning evilly as Kaosu choked on his breath "I'm sure you already know." Kaosu took another step back before the boy snapped his fingers and the others ran forward. He screamed and bolted the other way as fast as he could before he really had time to think it threw, because he really didn't. All he could hear was the footsteps and shouts of the guys chasing after him as he ran blindly threw the town and eventually into the forest against his better judgement.

Kaosu wasn't sure how long he was running but eventually the voices faded and he slowed down panting. He coughed and tried to catch his breath with a grimace, he hadn't ran like that in years at least... Standing up after he got his breath he looked around to notice there was forest all around him. Thinking back he hadn't even realized he had ran into the forest until he had stopped, all he could think about was running...

"O-Oh no..." He swallowed and looked around, his grip on his pendant was nearly piercing it threw his hand as he tried to think about the way he came. "Okay... d-don't panic just.. start walking backwards." He said turning around as he started to walk feeling sick, after all the stories, they may have not been true but now he was stuck in a forest and felt like the day couldn't get any worse.

Time passed but he couldn't quite tell, it was always kinda dark in the area from how thick the trees were, but he could tell it was slowly getting darker. Kaosu was about to give up and start screaming in stress before stopping at seeing something out of the corner of his eye, the one that he could still open at this point anyways, his left one was swelling rather uncomfortably and he was started to fear he would loose it. It seemed to be some kind of building? He walked over to it in confusion before noticing it was a rather old shrine in the middle of the forest, the path to it was long gone but he could see a few stones that could have once made the path. Kaosu took a few more steps forward in wonder and confusion before freezing as he remembered the stories that his aunt had told him.

 _'There's a old abandoned shrine somewhere out in the forest, it's said to hold an ancient demon that was corrupted by dark magic and tried to kill everyone in this town until a monk sealed it away. People still say it has a sway over the forest though, so never enter that place alone or it might bring you to it's home.'_

Kaosu tensed up as he stepped away from the shine squeaking with fear, oh fuck fuck fuck. No- this couldn't be the one from the stories right? He was just trying to find his way out of this place. Kaosu froze after taking a few steps away at feeling something watching him, he felt like he was about to have a panic attack before hearing something rustle in the bushes behind him making him spin around. Nothing at first, then a white tipped tail appeared along with yellow eyes making Kaosu take a step towards the shrine again sweating. Not what he thought it was, but still a rather angry looking fox. And that wasn't good in any way possible.

The fox started to growl and Kaosu made a choice, he wasn't sure if it was the dumbest or smartest choice but it was the one he had. It was a choice though, he quickly pushed his way into the old shrine and closed the door behind him choking and coughing at all the dust he was assaulted with. He quickly covered his eye before he got anything in it and looked around trying to calm his heart.

Though, the shrine actually looked quite normal considering everything he had heard about it... maybe those stories were just that? Stories. Kaosu frowned and walked around the shrine, it wasn't that big to be honest, maybe three people could fit at a time to pray or sit down. He just wished he had some way to see the whole damn place, but he didn't have a light on him and his phone was at home. His aunt was probably calling the cops by now to be honest... He shook himself out of the thoughts, nothing he could do about it right now, maybe they would find him if they searched.

Kaosu took a step forward and banged his knee into the offering box by accident, he let out a small curse and dropped down grabbing his knee. Aw-fuck that hurt. He looked up at the box wondering why on earth he didn't see it before, he paused and squinted his eyes when he noticed a small box shoved into the wall just above the offering box, he wouldn't have been able to see it if he had been standing. The table just above the offering area was covering it...

"Why would they hide something in a shrine?" He muttered to himself as he reached out and grabbed it. He blinked when it just slid out expecting it to have gotten stuck over the years but nothing, he pulled the very light box up and placed it on the table coughing as more dust went into the air. When the dust faded he looked over at the box and blinked, it was covered in some weird stickers and a lock? The key-hole was nothing like he had ever seen before. Kaosu started to peel off the stickers something pushing down his fear and raising his curiosity before he got a better look at the key-hole. It actually looked familiar...

Kaosu paused when he saw a gem just above the key hole as he eyes widened, he quickly pulled his pendant out of his pocket and compared the gems. They were identical, the color may have been slightly off but that also could have been the light. He frowned and pushed the pendant towards the key-hole before pausing, he was in the middle of a supposedly cursed forest, about to use an antique his aunt gave him to open some random box he had found. He was injured and it was getting dark- why was he doing this again? The more he thought about it the harder it was to remember, he just wanted to know what was inside the box. His curiosity was overwhelming at this point.

With that last thought Kaosu pushed the pendant into the lock blinking in surprise when it slipped in perfectly, it was the key to this thing... Thinking about it he was really happy he still had the Keni's ribbon on the pendant, otherwise he may have not been able to get it back out. After a few moments he grabbed the gem and turned it until he heard a click and the box slowly opened.

He didn't notice the shadows spill out and quickly dart away from him in fear and excitement. Looking into the box he noticed some kind of small bracelet, the same gem with the bottom encased in metal to hang somewhere he supposed. It was about a few sizes smaller then his palm with another sticker on it, this one different from the ones on the box.

"Why would someone hide this? It's so pretty..." He picked it up with his left hand and looked at it curious, the sticker was kinda annoying though. Why cover it up? Kaosu frowned and started to pick at it, a lot harder to get off then the others on the box.

Kaosu didn't notice how the shadows started to more around him more as the sticker finally started to peel off. He didn't notice how the metal started to get slightly colder in his hand. He didn't notice anything was wrong until it was too late- The sticker was completely removed and thrown behind him.

The metal warped in his hand and turned to a spike stabbing into it, Kaosu barely got a breath before he started to scream. Something covered his mouth and he couldn't move no matter how hard he tried. A quite voice spoke in his ear as he felt blood pool in his hand.

 _ **"Thank you, I will do everything on my life to pay you back for this. Now sleep."**_ Kaosu felt his eyes rolling back as he was forced into darkness, unable to think in anyway.

Soon the gem in his hand was completely submerged in blood before the crimson liquid started to turn black and recede back into his hand. The gem was gone from his hand as the skin closed up over the wound before a red glow appeared from under his skin. Kaosu's arm jerked violently and shook as the veins around the red glow turned black and slowly made it's way up his arm before stopping just midway to his elbow.

The wound on his eye was still red and swollen, after a few moments the swelling started to go down with the skin around it loosing it's red hue from irritation. In return the wound opened wider as black and red blood spurted out before dripping off as Kaosu collapsed to the floor.

Soon after he started to move again, a twitch of his arm before grabbing the floor and pushing himself up. He was hunched over with his eyes closed, he stood up and opened them with a blank look on his face. A shadow nearly covering his eyes, they had changed from the usual blue to a deep purple with red eating away at the bottom, constantly moving like a restless shadow in the wind. He looked down at his hands as he slowly moved them, turning his left hand over he noticed the metal sticking threw it and grabbed onto it pulling the metal out without a flinch. The wound sealed over within a few moments anyways.

It looked over at the box that held the gem and reached forward pulling the pendant out and slipped it back over... Keni had given him her ribbon. Leaving without it was unacceptable. After destroying that damned box he turned around and started walking. There was one name in his head, one he had to deal with before the night was over.

Togichi.

* * *

"Hn, surprised that brat managed to find his way out of the forest, seems like he's not as stupid as I thought if he's going to pay me though." Togichi had a slightly smug smile on his face, he had gotten a call from Kaosu a few hours ago to meet him at the school near midnight to pay him the money. It never occurred to him how Kaosu had gotten his number or why he wanted to met so late, then again it didn't really matter to him as long as he got his money.

"Hey there, Togichi, nice to see you showed." A voice called from the darkness on the side of the school. Kaosu stepped out with a rather un-Kaosu like smirk with his hands in his pockets. "I have your money right here." He pulled out a stack of bills with an almost evil looking smile. "Though, after everything that I did I don't want to just give it to you. How about a game? We play with the knife you've hidden in your belt." He pointed making Togichi blink and look at him pulling out the knife.

"Hn? And just why should I? I could just take the money from you right now and leave you for dead." He grinned sadistically but it dropped as Kaosu just laughed and walked over to a crate with two areas to sit placing down the money.

"Ah trust me, you'll want to play the game. Otherwise something horrible might happen. Then again, who knows what could happen during the game as well?" Togichi didn't like the way Kaosu was acting, it made him double guess himself and he didn't like that at all. He stormed over to him with a glare.

"Fine, I'll play your game and I'll win! I have never lost a game before."

"Oh? Then this will be fun. The rules are simple, but the money on the top of your hand and try to stab as many bills as you can without stabbing yourself. It's quite simple actually, just don't let your greed get the better of you." Togichi sneered at him and stabbed the knife down to try and make Kaosu flinch, when it didn't work he just got more annoyed. "Here I'll go first to show." Kaosu chuckled before picking the knife up with ease and spinning it with a grin. He placed the pile of bills on his hand and lowered the knife. He watched it with a serious look before stabbing into the bills making Togichi flinch before he pulled away with a smile. "See? Easy, though I suppose I only got a few bills on that. Put in a lot of strength as well, oh well. Your turn." He handed the knife back to Togichi and the money as he placed his own beside him.

Togichi just hissed and did the same before pushing the knife down, he couldn't help but start to sweat. All of this was far to strange, why had he come out here again? He pushed the thoughts from his mind and pulled back the knife giving a nervous laugh.

"Ha see? I got more bills then you, this will be a piece of cake." Kaosu just laughed and took the knife again positioning the money once more.

"Lets test that then." Was all he said before pushing down again as the wind blew by making his hair flutter, of Togichi was looking he would have seen the red dance like flames again as he grinned. No one saw though.

The game continued until there was only a few bills left, Kaosu had just finished his turn and was watching closely. At this point the pile was much to thin to use even their average strengths before they would pierce their own hands. Togichi had noticed as well and was sweating as he tried to think of how to do this without getting hurt and taking home all the money.

"What's the matter? Don't think you can do it?" Kaosu's voice rang out making Togichi tense with anger, he hated when people spoke to him like that. He **hated** it. Togichi looked back up at Kaosu with a glare before blinking and getting an idea, he smiled as he nodded.

"Yes I have the perfect idea, I've had enough of your bullshit. Goodnight Kaosu!" He laughed like a maniac and reared his hand back before driving the knife down towards Kaosu's head. He only saw the grin before it happened.

Kaosu raised his hand as the knife pierced it, stopping halfway threw after hitting something hard. Kaosu was grinning like a psychopath as his eyes were glowing in the dark.

"I knew you would never be able to play clean. This game just proved it, and to think- you almost got away." Togichi looked at him shocked and started to sweat before letting go of the knife and taking a step back pointing at Kaosu. His hand and arm quickly turned red as his veins started to appear black again running up his arm before stopping in the same place as last time.

"Y-You? How did you-?" He took another step back as the scar over Kaosu's eye opened into another eye, that was pure red with black dots that focused into one and looked at Togichi.

"Kaosu ga shihai suru." Kaosu said Togichi felt a searing pain in his neck. He placed his hand there and took it away panicking at seeing blood. "Punishment, countless invisible wounds." His voice was chilled but had a sadistic glee to it as he watched Togichi start to scream in pain as he saw blood start to cover him from no defineable point. "Maybe next time you won't let your greed consume you. Not that there will be a next time either way." He said laughing as he grabbed all the money and walked off with a wave. "Night."

* * *

Kaosu was walking to school the next morning with a bandaged eye and hand. Last night he had blacked out after walking into that shrine and woke up to his aunt screaming when she found him passed out against the store with a bleeding eye. After disinfected it and bandaging it she wrapped his hand when he said it hurt when he moved it, she suspected that he had wandered home in a shocked haze after falling or something. After promising to never go into the forest alone again and carry his cellphone all the time he went back to school.

He was walking down the street looking down before looking up at his voice being called. He blinked and looked over before smiling and waving at seeing Keni ran towards him.

"Hey Keni! You don't usually take this path to head to school what's up?" She blinked as he noticed she wasn't in her school uniform. "Uh? Something up?"

"Did you not here? Schools been canceled, some teachers found Togichi outside the school screaming and covered in blood. People say it was his own but they couldn't find any wounds on him. Everyone was so panicked they canceled school." Kaosu blinked in shock and looked worried.

"Oh wow- no I didn't hear about that, I was... out of it yesterday. Guess I should head home and change huh?" She looked at him and nodded before smiling.

"Well hey, we can hang out today this way!" He blinked and smiled back nodding.

"Yeah!" They were about to walk off before stopping at another boy approaching them. Tsuiku walked up to them, he had bandages on his face and a lot on his arms, Kaosu could only imagine what his chest and legs looked like under his clothes.

"Kaosu, I was lookin for you. Needed to talk to you." Kaosu blinked as Keni frowned and crossed her arms.

"Better not try anything Tsuiku." She warned, Tsuiku just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"This doesn't involve you Keni." He looked over at Kaosu who bit his lip worried about yesterday, he wouldn't be surprised if Tsuiku hated him after that. He had caused for the boy to get badly injured. Kaosu looked down guiltily before he noticed Tsuiku holding something out to him making him blink in surprise.

In his hand he held a 5x5 rubix cube, Tsuiku held it with a weak blush on his face.

"I well... I always had this lying around so, since you seem to like them so much." He tossed it at Kaosu who caught it in shock and looked back up at him along with Keni. Neither of them had expected such a reaction. "If... if you ever want to know the tricks to solving it... I guess I can help if you really want." Tsuiku had a blush at the way he was acting before he turned around and started to walk off "Well, bye!" Kaosu blinked before gaining a huge grin and chasing after him.

"Hey- Tsuiku wait! I didn't get to say thank you yet!" Tsuiku looked back slightly red as he jumped and ran off.

"I don't need a thanks!"

"Don't be silly!" Kaosu laughed as Keni watched them both in surprise before smiling and laughing running off after the pair.

It cut to Kaosu and Keni both giving Tsuiku a tight hug as he fought against them with a dark blush. Kaosu laughed as his pendant swung back and forth on his neck the light making the gem on the bottom gleam slightly, the light shone on his hand as a pulse of red light flashed from it before vanishing.

* * *

Butters finished the video with wide eyes and a slight blush, he knew he was a voice actor for the main character but, wow. The Asian girls really outdid themselves with this, the animation looked so nice, and the audio was pretty good to.

"Wow... I knew it would be nice but- I didn't think it would be that nice." He laughed to himself and scratched his head feeling bashful, his character was a lot cooler then he first thought. He was surprised the dark version of Kaosu had turned out so well. Opening Skype again he went back to the link he had been sent and responded with a smile.

-You girls really outdid yourselves! That was amazing!

-Awww Butters you're too kind! We only have you to thank for, you were so much help.

-Of course, I'm happy I could take part in the project. Though I'm gonna miss getting free manga from you girls, I'll have to look for it on my own now.

-hahah you're funny, you know those websites just as well as us. But there is one thing we all wanted to ask of you.

-Oh? What is it?

-Well if this takes off... will you come back to continue voicing Kaosu? Changing voice actors is always hard and you did so well!

Butter paused as he looked at the question he had been asked as he rubbed his chin in thought, did he really want to keep doing this? He closed his eyes wondering, sure he had fun with it... and he could talk to the girls unlike the guys on these topics... he enjoyed this much more then he would think of doing. With a smile he opened his eyes and typed up his reply.

-You know what? I would love to keep voicing him. Tell me if you ever need my help again alright?

* * *

End of chapter 1, so yeah, this story is pretty much two stories in one so the chapters are going to be rather lengthy. Hope their not too bad though, it's fun to write.

If anyone can figure out what anime and manga I'm basing this off of tell me! If you're right I'll let you choose the next chapter of the manga i'll parody, as long as it's not a major storyplot one that are back to back. I'll write those when it's time.

Also while the first two are somewhat obvious of who their referencing if you can get who Tsuiku is based off of congrats. It will become more obvious later but for now just not yet.

And what Kaosu said Kaosu ga shihai suru- it's a very rough and most likely wrong translation of chaos dominates you.

Also I don't have an update schedule for this but it should be... rather active seeing how school treats me.

Now that's all for the notes on this story, you don't have to read the rest it's for the people that are waiting for my next story Stars of the Show and my current story Illogically Mythological. I'm afraid I have to put both of those stories on hold, I worked on them with a close friend of mine, she helped with ideas and I wrote them. She hasn't really been helping me of late and I'm pretty sure she's backed out of the ideas in total leaving me trying to piece together a story I can't really do alone. So until I can think threw full on stories for those two they will be on haitus until further notice. I'm sorry about this.

Until then I have this story, while it is long to write I have half of it done all the time because it is a parody. And I have another story I have been working on that I can do by myself so I'll still be posting stories. Also I will get back to the v-day one, things have been busy with that story.

Thanks for reading my rather lengthy authors note.

If you enjoy this story let me know if I should continue it! Sorry for the bad Japanese but I'm trying I promise.

I hope you enjoyed this story. And I'll see you next time.

Lyn out~


End file.
